You hate me
by pluto7
Summary: Each Monday, a temperamental greasy old bat is stuck with the most arrogant prat of a boy he has ever known. You guessed right, it's another Snape teaches Harry Occlumency fanfic. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not J. , these are not my characters and so on

AN: I've read many Snape and Harry fanfics, and found one which I reeeeeaally loved. I got inspiration from it, and used that fanfics start, and continued writing on it. If you want to read the original story, it's called «Occlumency is on Monday» by HPFanficFan. I really recommend it  
Hope you enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

«You hate me! Admit it! I don't know why, but you despise me and treat me as if I am nothing!" Harry screamed, not caring about the fact that Snape looked livid. He couldn't stop himself, and without thinking of what he was saying, he carried on, letting the words form on their own.

"I treat you no better nor worse than what you deserve, you arrogant child!" Severus growled with rising ire. How dare Potter speak to him like that? "I am warning you for the last time, Potter. You are perilously close breaching my patience, and when it gives, things will not go in your favor"

"Fuck you, Snape! Now I really understand why my father hated you so much, and why you were so unpopular, you're a sorry excuse for a human being. They were right, you are a coward; nothing but an ugly, greasy Snivellus!"

WHAM!

Harry fell so hard, he didn't even have time to catch his breath before slamming his head on the hard dungeon floor with a loud crack.

Snape froze as he realized what he had done. He had hit a student, and not just any student. He had striked Harry Potter, Dumbledore's Golden Boy. Furthermore, he had hit him in a way that was not only highly inappropriate, but also brutal. But that dreaded name, Potter had to go an call him that despicable name, out of everything, anything. Not even "coward" had gotten him so angry.

With a grunt, he bent down and hooked his hand under Potter's chin, ignoring the slight flinch issuing from the boy. After looking at the wound for a moment, he sighed with relief. It looked worse than it was, Potter would be fine.

Harry twisted his head away when Snape reached for him. His professor had hit him. He couldn't believe Snape had hit him. But as he thought about their argument, about what he had said, he could. He had called his professor Snivellus, a name the man had been tormented with throughout his years at Hogwarts. No wonder he was so angry.

Harry felt miserable; the anger and resentment he had felt moments before was replaced with guilt, regret and a touch of fear.

When the potions professor reached for Harry's face, he pulled away, almost instinctively.

"Stop, don't move", Snape chided, and although Harry didn't like it, he let his professor turn his head towards the light. Was it his imagination, or did his professor sound worried? Nah, probably just the blow to the head.

Snape pushed away the messy dark hair as he examined the wound. It was bleeding, but not badly. Harry grimaced and bit his lip at the professors touch, but the sandpaper like hands were surprisingly gentle.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "It's fine" he said. "It's only a cut, not too deep" Harry felt woozy, his bruised cheek and still bleeding cut pulsed with sharp pain as the rest of his head ached dully.

"Wait here, Potter" Snape commanded, as he whipped around towards his potions store.

Harry, however, did not wait. He had to get out of there before Snape got the chance to tear him apart. With wobbly legs and a throbbing head, Harry left.

His sneaking skills were not on their peak, however, as he clumsily stumbled out the door. He knew Snape must've heard him, but he hoped that Snape had grown so tired of him that he wouldn't bother following the boy.

Tensing, he realized he had been wrong, as he heard the sound of robes billowing behind him. He sighed as he tried to walk faster. He had to get out of that stuffy old dungeon. He had to get away from Snape.

"Potter, you will return to my office immediately", he hissed, and Harry could imagine the scowl on his professor's face. Choosing to ignore the man, Harry refused to answer.

"Potter, I told you to wait. Was there something you did not understand about that sentence? Shall I spell it out for you, or perhaps draw a drawing. Will it get into that thick skull of yours then?" The man had started out calmly, but his voice turned icier for each letter, and the thought of going back to the man's office became less and less tempting.

"Potter, cease this childish attitude and face me now", Snape continued, marching quickly, then coming to a halt as the boy suddenly whipped around again.

"Why? So you can hit me again?" Harry asked, his voice trembling slightly, but if it was with anger of fear or pain, Harry could not tell. He did not wait for an answer before he turned his heel. He didn't make it far before he felt a bony, but still strong hand hold his shoulder, forcing him to turn face the man again. Harry was caught off guard, and couldn't help but flinch. As Snape saw this, he squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Would you kindly join me back to the office, Mr. Potter?" he asked, his voice starting Harry as it lacked of both irritation and loathing. He stared at the bat as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. "Did Snape say…kindly?" Confused, shocked, and a little bit curious, Harry sighed and started walking back to the office, knowing Snape wouldn't let him escape either way. Snape did not remove his pale hand from Harry's shoulder, and once they entered the office, he pushed Harry gently into the chair in front of Snape's desk.

With his back to Harry as he searched for something in his cupboard, he asked the last thing Harry would ever expect.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you all right?" Harry stared at the man bewildered. Had he heard right? Had Snape gotten a blow to the head as well?

"Huh?" was all he managed to say. Harry could practically picture the man's eyes roll, even though his back was still to Harry.

"Articulate as always, Mr. Potter. I repeat, are you all right?"

"Oh… um... yes, I'm...fine" Harry finally managed to say, his thought running wild. Why would Snape care if Harry were all right or not?

Uncorking a vial, and putting it down on the desk in front of Harry, Snape sat down as well. "Drink" he commanded. Harry stared at the blueish liquid warily, refusing to even touch it, not to mention drink it, considering who had given it to him.

"A healing potion, Mr. Potter, I assure you. After all those visits to the Hospital Wing, surely you recognize it?"

Harry didn't want to admit it, but he did recognize it. Sighing, Harry downed the potion, knowing all too well how horrible it tasted. Grimacing slightly, he put the vial down, doing his best to ignore his professor's deadly stare. However, he heard his professor take a deep breath and sigh.

"I apologize for striking you, Mr. Potter. It was highly inappropriate"

Harry gaped at his professor in shock. Many people had hit him throughout his life. Vernon, Dudley and his gang, even Petunia if a frying pan counted. Now, Snape was a member of the list, but he was the only one who had ever apologized.

Severus Snape, nasty, sarcastic greasy git never apologized to anyone, and yet Harry knew he had not heard wrong. Hell must be in the midst of an ice storm right now.

"Shocking, yes I know. Do not get used to it, however. I will not say it again!"

"It's okay" Harry muttered, unsure of what else to say.

"No it is not" Snape answered simply, shaking his head. He then studied Harry's wound. "That needs cleaning" he muttered, standing up and grabbing a cloth. Harry pushed back in his chair as the man approached him.

"For heavens sake, I'm not going to hurt you" Severus said impatiently. Harry gave him a doubtful look with a silent glare.

"Again" Snape added, upon seeing the look on Harry's face.

"I can do it myself" Harry muttered, not wanting the man to come near him.

"No you can't. Now, hold still" he muttered darkly, as he knelt before Harry, grabbing his chin and pressing the cloth against the blood, wiping it away. Harry sat there uncomfortably, stealing glances to the door he so desperately wanted to escape through.

"If only I had walked a little faster" he thought darkly.

"The bruised should fade by morning", Snape stated, standing up again. Harry did the same, thinking he was allowed to leave. Snape, however, had other intentions, as he signed Harry to sit back down. With a lump in his throat, Harry did as he was told.

"We need to talk" Snape started grimly. Harry did not like the sound of that. But if he wanted to get out of this alive, hell if he wanted to get out of expulsion, he would have to stay calm, and do the right thing, even though it meant to swallow all of his pride.

"I am sorry" Harry finally said, finally able to look his potions master in the eye. Snape could almost not hide his surprise. "Potter? Sorry? Those were two words which would never fit together"

"Whatever for?" Snape muttered, raising one brow suspiciously. Harry swallowed hard.

"For yelling at you. For being disrespectful. For calling you that stupid, stupid name"

Snape did not believe the words coming out of his student's mouth. Still, he knew he hadn't heard wrong.

When Snape still didn't answer, Harry continued.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then. Is eight o'clock all right? I have quidditch at five, so I would really appreciate it if-"

"What are you babbling about, Potter?" Snape interrupted, impatiently. Harry frowned, wasn't it obvious?

"My detention, sir" Harry answered rather lamely.

"Have I signed you any detentions, Potter?" Snape retorted. Again, Harry frowned.

"No, well not yet. I just assumed that I would have at least a week worth detention?"

"Do you not think I have anything better to do with my precious and valueable time, rather than spending it on dunderheads as yourself?"

"No! I mean, yes off course you have something better to do with your time, but-"

"Then you may leave, Potter" Snape finished, turning his attention to the ungraded papers on his desk. Harry gaped at the man. Was he really not getting assigned any detentions? What was happening with the world?

"Potter, did you not hear me?" Snape barked impatiently as he saw the brat was still there. "Get out of my sight"

Frowning, but deciding not to linger for a second longer, Harry bolted for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry hardly noticed where he was walking the moment he escaped the dungeon, his thoughts were spinning so wild. So many things had happened the last quarter. He had screamed at and cursed a teacher. Then he had tried to run away, unsuccessfully. How was it possible that it ended up with Snape apologizing, and not giving Harry any detentions? Was he really feeling so bad? No, Snape didn't feel bad. He didn't feel at all. He was the most slytherin Slytherin Harry knew! And a true slytherin didn't fe-

OH!

Off course, what was Slytherins famous for? Saving their own skin! Snape wasn't feeling bad about hitting Harry, nor was he worried about him. He was acting it, so that Harry wouldn't file a complaint to Dumbledore.

It was weird, having this dirt on Snape, after all those years where Snape had tormented Harry. Weird in a good way, off course. If the git wasn't so important to Dumbledore, Harry would use it to fire him. It was nothing more than what he deserved.

It was satisfying to realize that this was what happened tonight. The thought of a Snape who was worried about him truly disturbed Harry. He now felt as though things were right again.

Though, for some strange reason, he wasn't completely happy. He hated to admit it, let alone think it, but the thought of Snape regretting that he hit Harry had been a small comfort, seeing how many people who wanted to hurt Harry. He truly didn't need another one. That Snape had taken the time to heal the wound professionally, instead of leaving Harry to deal with it himself as the Dursleys always did. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and pushed the ridiculous thoughts away. Snape didn't care about his wellbeing.

He knew now what Snape's true intentions were, and he wasn't about to be fooled. He had almost been sorted into Slytherin himself, after all. He knew a thing or two about cunning as well.

"What happened to your cheek?" Ron asked through a mouthful of chocolate as Harry sat down opposite to him and Hermione in the common room. Hermione's eyes shot up from the essay she was working on, and studied Harry with worry.

"Nothing important, I was just clumsy" Harry lied easily, as he dug out his own far from finished Astronomy essay from his bag. Seeing Hermione's doubtful face, however, he sighed.

"Fine, if you want the full boring story, I was having Occlumency with Snape and he was about to invade my mind. I was starting to get tired, so on instinct I used protego. It backfired, I was thrown back and hit my chin or cheek or whatever on the edge of the desk. As I said, I was being clumsy" Harry finished tiredly. He knew they, or Hermione, wouldn't believe him if he merely said he fell down the stair, or tripped.

"Oh, good", said Ron with a relieved sigh. Harry frowned slightly. "Not that you hurt yourself. I mean, I thought you got into a fight with Malfoy, or Snape did something or something" he explained quickly. Harry managed to plaster on a small grin.

"None of them did anything" Harry comforted, and Ron relaxed more in his chair as he took another mouthful of chocolate. "Actually… Snape healed me" Harry said thoughtfully. It felt better that he didn't have to lie about the last part.

"He did what?" asked Ron, his brows rising into his hairline, spitting chocolate everywhere, earning a look of disgust from Hermione. Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, weird huh. I guess he just didn't want people to assume that it was his work or something. Because thanks to Malfoy, everyone knows that I'm taking remedial potions. He just did it to save his own skin" Harry answered with a shrug.

"Do have some faith, Harry, to heal you was a part of his job" Hermione intervened. At this, Ron rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you're still defending him, 'Mione" Hermione frowned at him.

"I'm not defending him, I just don't think that he deserves all the things you say about him"

Ron scoffed, but turned back to his chocolate at the glare she gave him.

"So, the lessons aren't going too well?" she asked sympathetically. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I just don't know what to do, or how to do it. I don't even think he's trying anymore, if he ever did. He just enjoys watching me suffer. If this continues, I don't know how long I'll last" Hermione shook her head at Harry statement about Snape, but decided she had defended Snape enough for one night.

"But you can't give up, Harry. Dumbledore says this is important, and he's right. You need to learn to defend yourself"

"Yes, I know that, but it's been months and I haven't learned a god damn thing! If it's possible, I think I'm worse!" Taking a deep breath, Harry dragged a hand through his hair. He then shoved his essay back into his bag, and stood up.

"I'm going to bed" he muttered, turning his heel before Hermione could say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

He tried to empty his mind that night, he really did. But somehow, the effort was increasing his still throbbing headache, and Harry doubted that he would fall asleep at all if he continued. With a small twinge of guilt, he slipped into an uneasy rest.

Breakfast the next morning was the same as always. The restless night had taken it's toll on Harry, who was pushing his food around on his plate, fighting to keep his eyes open. Harry's bruises had healed completely, thanks to Snape's potion. No one would ever suspect that anything had happened the night before. Snape had not even cast a glance in his direction, and Harry was more than thankful for that.

That was until the post arrived and an owl, a school owl, gracefully landed in front of Harry, reaching out it's leg for Harry to untie the letter which was attached. Harry did so and studied it.

Mr. Potter

There was something familiar with the writing, but he couldn't put his finger on it. With a small curious frown, he ripped it open with little grace, and read through it quickly. He then read it again, begging that he had read it wrong. But no, there was no misunderstanding. It stood clear as day:

Caused by certain events yesterday evening, your remedial potion lesson was not completed. Therefore, you will make up for it by having another tonight, 7 o'clock. Do not be late

It was not signed, but it didn't need to be as Harry knew all too well who had sent it. With dread churning in his stomach, he realized that he had recognized the writing seeing that Snape always wrote the potion instructions on the blackboard. He folded the letter and put it in his pocket as he looked up at the head table. Cold, dark eyes met his, daring him to defy the instructions. With a glare, Harry left breakfast early. If he was to survive tonight, he would have to try to empty his mind.

The clock ticked far too quickly, and suddenly it was five to seven o'clock. Harry was standing outside the door to the usual classroom, and had stood there for long enough time to memorize the carvings in the door. He felt like a child on it's way to the dentist, who hadn't brushed his teeth in a week before today. Only that the dentist was a greasy, sarcastic evil bat who did all he could to bring Harry down.

After a reluctant knock, and a stiff "enter", Harry did so and seated himself where he always sat. The air was awkward, to put it lightly. Memories from the day before flooded through Harry's brain, and he cringed as he realized he had apologized to a man who was playing him. God, he could really be stupid sometimes.

Snape was watching Harry intently, his dark slits for eyes boring into Harry's green ones, who was too tired to be intimidated by the man.

"It may have caught your attention that these lessons have yet to prove effective. You'd think that after all the time we've spent together you'd improve even moderately. Yet, you've somehow done the opposite. Now answer me this Potter, do you want to die?"


	5. Chapter 5

"It may have caught your attention that these lessons have yet to prove effective. You'd think that after all the time we've spent together you'd improve even moderately. Yet, you've somehow done the opposite. Now answer me this Potter, do you want to die?" The question had been asked with such a bored tone, he could've been talking about the weather. It took Harry quite off guard, but he quickly got himself together.

"No, sir" he answered simply, dreading to find out where this was going.

"You do not? Oh I see, do you want your friends to die? Do you feel special that you are able to have these dreams you speak of? Or perhaps, you just like wasting my time?" Snape's voice was now iron and Harry had to use every ounce of strength to not look away.

"I am trying, sir" Harry managed to say through clenched teeth.

"No, Potter! I know you are one of the most useless students in Hogwart's history, but I refuse to believe that you have done everything you can to learn to Occlude. Even you should have made some progress. Now what do I have to say to make the importance of this sink into your thick skull?"

"I do know the importance of this-", Snape scoffed. "No, but I do! It's just…" Harry shut his mouth, and squeezed his eyes shut. He was too tired for this.

"It's just what, Potter? Too hard for the Golden Boy?"

"Have you ever considered the fact that maybe I just don't have it?" Harry spat, feeling the tiredness of everything and the anger bubbling in his veins. Snape raised a brow.

"It, Potter?" he repeated silkily.

"You said it yourself that full grown wizards have failed to learn Occlumency, and you keep saying that I'm useless, so why the hell do you believe I'm even able to learn it?" There was a pause where Harry took a deep breath. He had to control his anger, or yesterday's incident would repeat itself.

"Because we have to believe, Potter", Snape finally answered. "It's our only hope" Harry stared at the serious man, feeling the colour drain from his face. So they didn't actually know if he was able? He was wasting hours and hours being tormented and humiliated down here, and he doesn't even know if it will be worth it?

Dragging his fingers through his hair, he sighed.

"You may be useless as you put it, Potter, but you do have a strong ally which can be useful" Snape started quietly. Harry frowned and looked up at the man.

"You find yourself in trouble over and over again, Potter. Yet you always survive. Why is that?" Harry thought hard. What had helped him survive all those ridiculous plans, and those encounters with Voldemort?

"My friends and family" Harry said with confidence


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hi! Would just like to thank everyone who followed, reviewed or faved my fanfic. This is only my second fanfic, and I've never gotten favs or reviews or follows before. It means so much to me. Thank you!

And also, would just like to say that English is not my native language, and I am only 15, so please forgive me, should there be some grammar faults (which I know there will be).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My friends and family" Harry said with confidence, but he frowned as he saw Snape roll his eyes.

"Spare me the sentimentals, Potter. Try again" Snape sighed with a scowl.

"Sheer dumb luck?" Harry tried with a shrug, thinking of what McGonagall had said when he encountered the troll in his first year. Again, it was the wrong answer.

"Do not pretend to be humble, I already know of your ego, so there is no point in hiding it" he sneered. Clenching his fist, Harry forced himself to calm down by picturing Snape's head on a stake.  
"If you will not guess it, I'll just have to tell you", he finally sighed. "Your unrelenting, non-stopping will to never back down. To always do what you deem right. Do you not think it is right to use an hour or two of your time every night, if it would save you and your friends?" Harry tried to process the words, but his tired mind couldn't keep up with Snape. As he didn't reply, Snape continued.  
"Will and patience is the most useful tools, should you want to do anything in life. Find some patience, and I believe you will improve. It is important you believe so too, for I refuse to waste another hour with you. You have to learn to Occlude. I refuse to repeat the fact that lives are at stake. Now, stop your wallowing and-" Snape stopped himself as he noticed the brat wasn't even paying attention, but was staring into the air his mind completely elsewhere.  
"You state that you care, yet you seem so limitlessly uninterested" Snape hissed through clenched teeth. Harry shook his head to clear it, and looked up at the angry scowl on the bats face. So if he talked, he angered the man, and if he shut up, he angered the man.

"I am interested. I heard what you said, and was considering it"

Snape, who could recognize a lie from a mile away, plastered on the fakest, most unnatural smile, showing off the yellowish teeth.

"And have your considerations reached any conclusions, Potter?" he asked dangerously. Harry swallowed.

"You are right" Harry tried quietly, berating himself for how stupid he sounded.

"You are pathetic, Potter. I have been helping you reach your goal, warning you about the consequences should you not succeed, yet your arrogant self day dream about Quidditch or the liking. You are-"

"I know, but I was paying attention, truly" Harry interrupted, wanting nothing more than to change the subject. "I have to find patience, and believe that I can do this. I'm going to, because you are right. We can't waste any more time" Snape watched Harry with a cool gaze.

"Quite. I also expect you to pay attention, and work harder. Future failures will be punished" Snape spat. At this, Harry finally woke up.

"Punished? What kinds of punishment?" A sly smile reached Snape's lips.

"Detentions scrubbing cauldrons will suffice, don't you think?"

"But this isn't potions, professor. You can't-"

"-you will see that I can, Potter, and I will, if that is what is needed to make you improve. Like you said, this isn't potions class. There is no Mrs. Granger to whisper instructions in your ear. You will have to work for a change"

"But I have worked!"

"No you have not, Potter. You have been lazy and arrogant, talking back to me and wasting both your, and more importantly, my time. If you had done as I said, you would've improved" Harry laughed at this, and Snape's brows furrowed.  
"Did you find something I said amusing, Potter?" he asked, venom dripping from his voice.

"I just find it ironic that you continually call me arrogant, yet you never consider the fact that maybe I haven't improved because of you" Harry replied, his voice raising with each letter.

"Oh yes, let's hear how you are going to blame me for your own failings, seeing that the Golden Boy can't possibly have flaws"

"Off course I have flaws. Off course I could've done things differently. But at least I'm willing to admit that. You, however, blame my lack of process solemnly on me. Have it not crossed your mind that your teaching methods might have been a factor in the doing of my failure?"

"You dare question my teaching methods?" Snape stood up, slamming his hands on the desk and lowering himself so he was at the same height as Harry. Harry quickly realized he preferred his professor from a distance, as he took in the bats features. He could practically see the unadulterated loathing in the dark eyes, his crooked nose almost blocking the man's view, and the sunken, sallow pale skin with greasy hair hanging over it as curtains. The surpressed anger started to bubble, threatening to burst.

"Yes, I dare. And with good reason too, seeing that I haven't occluded shit during your lessons"

"Potter, I would be very careful if I were you" His voice was quite similar to the one he used the night before, seconds before he had hit Harry. Harry sighed deeply as he realised he was letting his anger carry him away, and history would repeat itself if he continued.

"Look. I don't want to be here any more than you want to, okay? But if we are going to be able to survive, then we will both have to compromise. I'll promise that I'll work harder, but you can't keep teaching me the way you do" Snape regarded Harry silently as his lips pursed together into a thin, white line.

"What do you propose?" he finally muttered, his eyes glowing dangerously as if daring Harry to insult him again. Harry considered his words carefully before saying them.

"If you could relent from insulting me, I believe it would help my concentration" Harry said carefully. "And cutting me some slack, giving me a minutes pause when I need it, or giving me a bit of time to prepare before invading my mind would make me more willing to… cooperate-"

"-I refuse to coddle you, Potter"

"And I'm not asking you to" Harry assured.

"I have taught you the way I see appropriate. The way I was taught myself. I do not believe my teaching methods was the reason for your failure" Snape sneered. Harry sighed, resting his head in he palm of his hands as he cursed the man's pride, and felt the tiredness finally kick in for real.  
"However" Snape continued. "If you truly believe that you will be more cooperative should I "give you some slack", as you so gracefully put it-" Harry's head shot up. "- I will consider it" he finished, looking as if he had tasted something revolting. With wide eyes, Harry said.

"Thank you"

"Now, I have had more than enough of you for one night. You next lesson is Monday, 8 o'clock. Get out" Harry did not hesitate as he abruptly stood up and bolted out of the door, feeling a rush of relief hit him. Snape would consider it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What did you think? I am making things up as I write, so thoughts, opinions or suggestions to what should happen next is very appreciated.

Review answers:

Fairy07: Thank you! I don't really know where things will end. But seeing that I prefer the sarcastic, sassy canon Snape, I don't want to make him too out of character. My point is, it will be a Severitus, but I haven't planned how close they'll get. I can picture Snape as a mentor, or at the very most, protective of Harry, almost in a fatherly way. No adoption, though.  
Sorry for the long reply

Wizarding Whovian: Thanks!

Guest: Thank you for bringing it to my attention, I didn't notice. There is no chapters missing, just that the first chapter was named chapter 2 and so on. Sorry, fixed it now


	7. Chapter 7

A weeks worth detention! Two hours every day for a whole week, merely because Harry said the truth, and the hag of a woman didn't like it. He gritted his teeth as he paced furiously back and forth, watched by his two friends who were exchanging looks of worry.

"Harry-" started Hermione, after Harry had walked yet another circle. She broke off as Harry ignored her. Ron, who realized it would take some time for Harry to cool off, quietly sat down with his back to the wall.

"-Harry, please stop. I know, Umbridge is awful! I can't believe they're letting her teach us, if you can call what she is doing teach. She isn't competent, not to mention that I'm starting to feel nauseated by the pink she is wearing" sighed Hermione, holding her hand over her stomach as if it was about to release it's contents through her mouth. Harry slowed his pacing slightly, at hearing these words.

"Bloody toad" muttered Ron, disdainfully as he stared at a spot on the wall opposite to him. "And the awful things she said to you, calling you a liar, claiming that Cedric dropped dead on his own accord. Bloody hell, I'd prefer Snape over her, and that's saying something" Ron exclaimed. It was the anger in their voices which made Harry stop his pacing completely. He realized that he was not the only one who suffered under the toad's wrath, and he was acting like a child on a tantrum by pacing like this. Taking deep breaths and calming down, he grinned slightly to his friends. They understood. He honestly didn't know what he would do without them. He was about to say something, when a voice behind him startled him.

"Hem hem hem" Feeling his stomach sink, he turned around, only to see Umbridge approach them, the usual sweet smile on her lips. Ron quickly stood up, and Hermione unconciously took a step back as the toad-like woman approached. Umbridge's eyes glinted, and she seemed rather pleased with something. Harry was dreading to find out what.

"Skipping classes, are we, Mr. Potter? And dragging your friends with you as well. How very disappointing" she sighed, and again that pout found it's place. Harry clenched his jaw, unable to answer. Luckily, Hermione did it for him.

"We have a free period, and our next class isn't until-"

"Silence!" Umbridge interrupted, not taking her eyes of Harry. "Even if it were true, that you have a free period" she started slowly. "What are you doing, spending it here, instead of using the extra time to do homework? What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously. The three teenagers were too shocked by the ridiculousness of it all to answer. Were they not allowed to be in the hallways anymore? What was next? Would they not be allowed to use their legs? To breathe?

Umbridge took their silence as a yes, and shook her head. "You have already gained many detentions today, Mr. Potter. Yet you still chose to misbehave so badly. Perhaps immediate action would be the best cause" she stated, leaning her head to one side and regarding Harry with that "I am doing this for you" look. When Harry still refused to answer, she made up her mind.  
"Your detention tonight has been moved to now. You will follow me and serve detention for an hour. You will still reach your next class, will you not?"  
Clenching his fist till the nails dug into his skin, almost drawing blood, Harry took a deep breath.

"I thought you said I was not to waste my time during my free period, professor" Harry said, stressing the word "professor", clearly showing that he didn't think she deserved the title.  
Umbridge regarded him for a short moment, before smiling wider and sweeter than Harry had seen her do before.

"Oh, I assure you, Mr. Potter, that this will not be a waste of time" She had used such a nonchalant tone. Still, it sent a shiver down Harry's spine. It was the eyes, the way they bored into Harry. She signed for Harry to follow him, before strutting away to her office herself.  
Harry looked back at his friends. Both were seething with resentment, and sympathy shone through their eyes.

"Guess it'll be better to just get it over with" Harry shrugged, before smiling a not so reassuring smile, and following the toad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review answers:

Wizarding Whovian: Yes, he will. I haven't decided when or how, but he will find out eventually


End file.
